Underune two worlds meeting
by Napstegirl
Summary: A Deltarune and Undertale story, Kris, Susie, Ralsei and Lancer has been sucked into the Undertale world, but things starting to get bad as something unknown is coming.
1. Chapter 1:Different Realities

**Author note**

Hello there

this is my first story and I wrote that when I didn't knew alot about fanfictions so the writing will be bad but in the next chapters it will be better,have fun reading!

**~part 1 " The lonely prisoner "~**

(Kris is telling the story/Kris POV)

My name is Kris and I'm stuck in a secret dark world with my friend Susie and we're trying to find a way out

We found a strange room and there was a prisoner, he was dressed as some kind of clown his hat had two sides the left side was black and the right side was purple, he had a clown collar that was colored in yellow a green and some kind of a black cape and the suit underneath the cape was purple he looked lonely so we talked to him, he said

that we need to find a key

So we told him that we got one part of the

key but he said

that we need to find two more. We searched for the two missing parts Ralsei (A dark prince that is also my friend that we met in the dark world) told me that he saw

a strange boxes in some areas, so we went to those areas and we needed to solve a lot of puzzles but at the end we made it!

Then I remembered that guy who can fix everything.

We asked him to fix the key, he fixed the key but he said that there's a bad and dark energy comes from this key but Ralsei didn't wanted to leave this prisoner alone and

Ralsei said he looks pretty sad we fixed the key.

We went to the castle and we got to the room, I wasn't sure if to open the door but I did anyway.

The key to the door created a smaller door, "Come in, Come in the game is about to start" I didn't knew what is this "game" But we went in anyway

**~Part 2- something's strange is going on~**

We went through the door

and the room was spinning, it was like a carnival

the whole room was colored in blue and purple and some strange shapes like some kind of animals. Anyway he told us that his name is Jevil and

he just wants to play a game

"Here is the rules" he said

"When your HP reaches to zero

You lose! " then he started laughing like crazy, we needed to fight him so we did

We fought a few hours and I don't think this battle will end soon.

I tried to use hypnosis on to put him to sleep but I don't think that worked on him that much.

After afew minutes

we saw something strange like some a kind of slime monster anyway a few seconds later Lancer (another dark prince that we met)

came in and shouts that there's a strange thing

Inside the castle and he thinks

it wants to kill us.

But it was too late that thing got to us

"Interesting . . . this world is interesting very interesting. . . " That other monster said "Perhaps this will fit to my plan" it opened its eyes

more widely, everyone we're

shocked at this moment and haven't said a thing.

"Huh what do you mean? " I said

"Yeah what is your plan" Susie said

Then the floor started to shake! we all been terrified!

The floor fell and we fell into the hole that was inside.

**~Part 3- w-where am I? ~**

All I saw was a bright light, and then I woke up in a strange place, the walls color was some kind of purple

And there's some vines and plants on the walls

I walked a little and then I saw a saving point, I ran and saved all that was happening right now

I still don't know where Lancer Ralsei and Susie is.

Suddenly I hear steps I ran quick to hide, I was going to do a quick check but I was afraid that they

will notice me, anyway I checked if they we're gone and

then suddenly I saw my mother

"Mom" I shouted I ran and

Hugged her like I haven't seen her for years! "My child! "she hugged me back

But she looked different,

she wasn't in her normal clothes,she was dressed in some kind of purple dress (the slaves were white) and she had the Deltarune symbol on it.

" I am Toriel the caretaker of the ruins, can you please tell me your name my child?" she said

I was shocked for a second 'she is my mother how does she doesn't remember my name? ' I thought

And then I remembered that

The monster that broke into the castle said something about worlds different worlds and, then I realized

maybe she is my mother but from another world a world that she hasn't adopted me and she

doesn't know me. . .

"Kris. . . my name is Kris"

I answered

"Nice to meet you" I continued

She smiled at me

"Come on let's go home" she said.

We walked through some puzzles and then we went into a room, I wasn't sure that's a room but it looks like it. In the room there was a house

a small house in the same colors as

the walls from the outside and with a black tree in front of it and some red leafs on the sides of the house and around the tree, the house had two little windows and a door

we went into the house.

**~Part 4- home sweet home~**

Well we got into the house and the house was colored brown inside and in the room we got into there was a two side hallway and a stairs to another room.

Mom asked me if I like butterscotch or cinnamon I knew that she is

Going to make me both of them so I answered "I'm ok with both"

,she told me to wait for her in the living room and she went to the kitchen to make the pie.

I was tired of fighting so I went to the opposite hallway, mom quickly came to me and showed me

my room,the room was red and it had toy box next to the bed, I went to bed and I slept for some hours I guess . . .

When I woke up a saw a piece of pie next to my bed, I took the piece

and went to the living room,

mom was there sitting on herchair next to the fireplace

she was reading a book. I felt like this is my home my real home.

I went to mom and I asked her to read me some of the book that she is reading, it was a book about

snails (of course)

"Here is ana exciting snail fact, did you know that snails. . .

have a chainsaw-like tongue called a Radula? " she asked

Well I already knew that but I didn't want to make her sad so I answered "That's a very interesting fact"

I loved being at the house it was just like in my world but a little different.

**~Part 5- I'm sorry but I have to. . . ~**

We had so much fun together reading books ,making pie, and gardening the golden flowers

I met some friends there and we playedvI even met Mr. Rock (he is very nice).

I wanted to practice my puzzle sloving skills so I trained in any puzzle that was in the "ruins"

Then I kinda missed Susie Ralsei and Lancer and I was worried about them but I was sure that they are ok and they are probably are doing fun without me.

I had a lot of fun with mom but I wanted to check what is downstairs.

It seems very strange, mom haven't even walked to there a single time, not to get something not to do anything so

I walked down the stairs and I saw a hallway a really long hallway,

I walked in the hallway and in the end I saw a door a really big door!

Then mom ran in (she looked tired)

"Do you really want to leave so soon my child? " she kneeled before me panting

"No I just wanted to look what is that door" I answered

"It's ok my child, I understand the ruins are getting small once you get used to them"

she hugged me

"You know . . . You reminded me that one child I had. . . Frisk oh my dear child, Frisk was so kind hearted the they helped

everyone and made everyone happy

and. . . they gave me a very important lesson, I can't hold anyone down here if they don't want to, so now I understand

you are free to go on you way child and you are always and will always be welcomed here"

I immediately hugged her back as hard as I can and waved at her in my way out

"Be careful my child" Mom said

"I will" I answered and

I walked through the door.

Well you probably thinking what the others did?

**~Part 6- it's raining in here! ~**

Well Ralsei told me that he landed in some strange place,it was dark and it was raining almost everywhere!

Anyway this is what Ralsei told me

~(Ralsei is telling the story)

I was searching for you Susie and Lancer, while I was searching I saw some really beautiful aqua flowers, then I heard some heavy steps like some kind of a knight steps

Suddenly someone just ran behind me and shouted "HUMAN!!! " I screamed a little then I saw a knight a really tall one, the knight pulled off their helmet then I saw a lady face "Sorry I thought you were someone else" she said

her skin was blue and her hair was red above the eyes she had some red like a makeup but it was a part of her skin, she had an eye patch on her left side she had one eye the irises were black and the rest of the eye was pale yellow

"Can you help me with something? " I asked

"Yeah what is it kid" she answered

"I am kinds lost here and I don't know where are my friends right now. . .

I guess I'm kinda alone here"

"I can't let a kid like you stay alone like this. . . in the mean time do you want to stay at my house?" she asked

"Yes I would like that" I answered

"My name is Undyne, and yours?" she asked "I'm Ralsei, nice to meet you!"

So we went to Undyne's house it wasn't far from here.

Her house looked like a giant fish!

we went inside and the house looked nice inside, inside the house there was a nice kitchen, a big table with one chair

on the table there was a fish that was drawn on the table in orange, a giant sword and a piano.

There was a door Undyne said that it's the door to her room her room was nice and cute,

she told me to stay outside the room so she could put off her armor. After a

few minutes she went out of the room and she was wearing a black vest, dark blue jeans and tall red boots with yellow streak in the middle. Her hair was red and tied up as a ponytail, she had two finns on her face like a fish, on the outside her finns color was her skin color and on the inside it was red just like her hair color.

Undyne told me that she is the captain of the royal guard and made me some tea.

We were sitting on two little chairs next to a big orange table,

"You know. . . about earlier I'm really sorry but to be honest with you. . . there is this human in the underground Frisk, they were nice to me and they befriended me and honestly I don't know what to do about it, I mean being the captain of the Royal guard Is my gob and I don't know what will happen when they will come to Asgore"

Undyne made a sad look in her face "I'm sure they will be ok!" then

she began telling me cool stories about her war life, she told me about how she can create spears and control them.

I told her a little about myself and about you(Kris) Susie and Lancer "You got a really cool friends you know" Undyne said and smiled at me.

I asked her if I can go outside and search for you Susie or Lancer

anyway after that I walked a little and I met you~

Well that's what Ralsei told me I walked through a little snow town and I got to Waterfall and that's how I met Ralsei

**~Part 7- it's just me or it's really hot in here~**

After Ralsei finished his story of how he found me a few seconds later I saw Susie running towards us panting hard

"You guys can't believe *huff* what I've been through to *huff* get to you" Susie said

"You can tell us you're story like I did" Ralsei said

"Ok. . .? " Susie said

~(Susie is telling the story)

So after we fell into that hole I landed in some kind of really hot place, it was sunny and really hot the ground was orange and red AND THERE WAS LAVE EVERYWHERE!

I saw some monsters there and I asked them "what is this place exactly?"

"Welcome to Hotland!" one of the monsters said.

I searched for any sigh of you guys but then I saw a huge white building and there was a sigh says "LAB" on top.

I entered into this "LAB" and it was really dark in there "H-hello?" someone said someone familiar

"Frisk is that you there?"

they asked I continued to walk and the lights were turned on

"F-frisk I'm coming! "

well I didn't knew who was that frisk they were talking about, but then I saw a yellow monster I got closer and saw Miss Alphys but. . . she looked different, she had that lab outfit and not her normal glasses

"Miss Alphys?!?" I asked her

"N-no don't call me that Alphys is f-fine or you can call me d-doctor Alphys but whatever you want" she said

"Ok. . . so Alphys what are you doing here?" I asked

"W-what do you mean? I'm in my lab a-as usual"

she answered, then I remembered that jelly or whatever it was saying something about worlds so I said

" I'm Susie by the way"

"O-oh it's nice to meet you Susie" she answered.

Her lab was kinda weird there was strange machines everywhere and some anime posters on the walls, in the second floor there was a little library.

After I explored the whole lab I went back to Alphys

"It was really nice to meet you Alphys but I have to go search for my friends" I said

"Good l-luck then!" she answered

Then I went out from this place and found you guys~

(Kris is telling the story/Kris POV)

"Nice story Susie" I said

"By the way where's Lancer?" Susie asked

"We don't know. . . but there's one place that we haven't visited, when I went out of the ruins I saw a nice snow town I haven't seen the name of this town but I guess he fell in there? "

"Let's got find him! " Susie said while we went to this snow town.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Test

**~Author note~**

There we go chapter 2! my writing here is better then the first chapter,hope you'll like this chapter! The first test is a big part of the story and it will have multiple parts

**~Part 1-the plan starts~**

(??? is talking)

"Ah yes just as I expected they will come together at the end it may not be a problem for my plan but I need to keep my eyes on them, I need to test if they are a real trouble for my plan or not. I need to start the first test"

**~Part 2- It's snowing!-**

(Kris is telling the story/Kris POV)

"Uh why is the way so long?!? "

Susie gorwled and crossed her hands

"Don't worry we'll get there soon" I said

"What does it means by soon?!?! " Susie asked angrily

"Just soon I don't know how much time but soon" I answer

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Susie screamed and hit a tree then a snow falls on her face,Susie's face come up with an angry look, "Snow... I think we're close" Ralsei said hoping he can calm Susie down, Susie let out an angry sigh she pulled the snow out of her face and calmed a little. We continued walking there was some puzzles on the way but it looked like someone already solved, we walked it until we saw a small town

"We're here"I said.

The twin was all showy and white from where we were we saw only two buildings, one if them was a library the front wall was orange and brown and was made with bricks the roof was white from the snow and there was a door to enter, above the door there was a sign said "LIBRARBY", it was a little strange. The second building was a restaurant or a bar it was all brown and was also made by bricks, there was a big door on one side with a little roof that was covered in snow and next to the door there was a big window that could show the

bar/restaurant and there was a sign that says "Open" the top of the window was covered in snow too,neer the window there was a bear standing. In the upper part of the place there was a big orange neon sign says "Grillby's"

All the place was surrounded by trees, there was a road going straight to a river and a few monsters was standing and talking to each other, honestly this whole place looked like a Christmas town.

"We need to go search for Lancer, he probably didn't got far from here" Susie said hoping to find her friend who was kind of lost. "Don't worry Susie we will find Lancer I'm sure of it! " Ralsei said determined to find Lancer.

**~Part 3-puns and bones~**

***time skip two hours***

"Uhhhhhhhh" Susie growled angrily "We've been searching over this place for 2 hours and still we found nothing! " Susie slammed her hand at a rock that she found, then I noticed that there was one place that we haven't searched "I think we should look for Lancer at this house" I pointed over a big house made of wood, the house was decorated with Christmas lights and plants it had two floors and two windows for each floor the House's roof was covered in show and there was a door in the middle down of the house.

We went to the house and knocked on the door the after a few seconds the door opened and a very tall skeleton was standing in front of us he wore a red/orange scarf he had his gloves and his high boots in the same color, some kind of a white battle body and a blue shorts

"OH HELLO THERE!" his voice was at high tone and a little laud "WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU? " he continued "We were searching for a friend of us who is kind of lost and we think he is here" Ralsei questioned the skeleton "OH IF THAT'S THE CASE WHY DON'T YOU COME INSIDE, IT CAN BE VERY COLD HERE" the skeleton offered kindly "I think that will be alright" Ralsei answered kindly.

We all got inside the house and set on the big green sofa they had in the middle of the house, the house was colorful inside it had two floors the first floor had a kitchen and a guestroom the season floor was connected to the first floor with stairs and there was two doors up there (I'm guessing one of the rooms is his bedroom) the house had some pictures of bones on the walls.

Suddenly another skeleton comes out of one of the rooms and walking down the stairs. The skeleton was short (I'm guessing 4 feet)he wore a blue coat with gray furry on the edges a short basketball pants that were black with two white streaks close to the edges of the pants, he wore a pale pink fluffy slippers, he had two big black eyes with white pupils(?) and he smiled(?). The shot skeleton was going down that stairs with a tired look on his face like he just woke up, "guests?" the short skeleton asked, his voice was really low(not what I expected) "YES, THEY CAME HERE TO SEARCH FOR THEIR LOST FRIEND" the tall skeleton answered

"what does your friend look like? " the short skeleton asked kindly

"He is almost as the same height as you" Ralsei said pointing to the short skeleton "His skin is white, he wears a dark blue hood with a black spade covering is eyes and nose, he wears a dark gray short suit with a dark blue spade in the middle, he has gloves and boots in the same color as his hood and his name is Lancer".

"I think I know who you're talking about" the short skeleton answered.

Suddenly a door opens up in the second floor and Lancer comes out of the room

"Lancer!!!" Susie shouts while she ran to Lancer and hugged him "Susie?" Lancer asked "Don't you ever do that to me ever again" Susie said happily to see her friend

"I'm really glad that we found you" Ralsei said "Yeah we were searching for hours just find you" I said "Yeah. . . uh do you want to hear how I got here? " Lancer asked "Yeah sure" we all answered at once (me Susie and Ralsei). "OH HOW RUN OF ME I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE TO YOU NEED AND MY BROTHER" the tall skeleton said "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS" papyrus said as he pointed to the short skeleton (aka Sans).

**~Part 4-Cold~**

(Lancer is telling the story/Lancer POV)

~After out fight with this clown Jevil (was that his name? well no matter) there was this bright white light I couldn't see for a second and then I landed in Snowdin, it was freezing, after a few minutes I fell unconscious~

(Sans is telling the story/Sans POV)

~ i was on my post station after a few minutes i went over cause it was my break time, i was walking then i saw a snow puff(at least i thought it was) i walked over to check what that was until i saw your friend there freezing and unconscious so i teleported him to the house with me. I didn't knew what to do at the moment so i called papyrus to come and help lucky to him papyrus just finished his training with undyne so he ran back home cause i told him it was an emergency. i waited a few minutes and then papyrus knocked at the door and i let him in papyrus immediately spotted Lancer that was lying on the sofa freezing "OH MY GOD SANS WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM AND WHO IS THAT?" papyrus asked "don't know i found him outside freezing" I answered "WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER WE GOT TO HELP HIM" papyrus said "you got something that can warm him up" i said curiously "WE CAN LET HIM WARM UP IN MY BED" papyrus said, papyrus held Lancer and went to his room and put him in his bed to warm up~

(Lancer is telling the story/Lancer POV)

~I woke up in a bed that looked like a red racing car, nearby the bed there was a desk with some dolls, on the nearby wall there was a little library right to the library, there was a pirate flag ,left to the library there was a door (to the closet?) next to the door there was a desk with a computer on it. I went out of the room and I walked down the stairs and got to the living room after that I saw Papyrus "HOW ARE YOU? " he asked cheerfully "I'm ok, although my head hurts" I answered "What happened exactly, all I remember is that I was in the snow and-" I was cut by Sans who just got into the room "you fell unconscious because of the weather here, if i wasn't there you would be frozen to death by now". The room went silent for a moment until Papyrus broke the silence " LET'S MAKE YOU SOME FOOD, YOU MUST BE REALLY HUNGRY" "Yeah I feel pretty hungry by now" I answered "I'LL GO MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said excited to cook "until papyrus will finish cooking his spaghetti let's go explore Snowdin for a bit, let's go get you some good winter clothes so you won't end up freezing like last time" Sans said.

We went upstairs to get some clothes "i think i got some old clothes for you size" after all Sans was taller then me in a few inches, we went to the other room which probably was his room. His room was messy, there was socks all over the floor, his bed was in the right side of the room and next to his bed there was a trash tornado(?) in the middle of the room there was a small walker and in the left side of the room there was a small cupboard with a lamp on it the closest was next to it. Sans opened to closet and showed me some clothes, "I want that one" I said pointing to a dark gray jacket with blue sleeves ,with blue spade in the middle (like my shirt) and I pointed to long white pants "ok kid, nice choice by the way, i think it would look on you" Sans said. I went to the bathroom to get dressed. After a few minutes I went out of the bathroom with the new outfit I chose (I still kept my good because I liked it), Sans came to me "come on let's show you snowdin" Sans said, we went down the stairs to the door that leads outside the house "DON'T COME BACK TOO LATE! " Papyrus said. I haven't seen much of this town so I thought it would be fun to explore here. The whole twin was covered in snow and a lot of trees around it with holiday lights there was some buildings (of course), I haven't read the signs but I think there was a restaurant/bar, Sans said that this place is called by "Grillby's"

**~Part 5-Welcome to Grillby's~**

and he asked me to go there I agree and we went inside. unlike the outside inside the bar/restaurant was warm and nice, the whole place was made of wood, to the right side there was a few tables and big red sofa chairs, to the left side there was a small table next to it was a big one and around the big table there was one big white dog with armor, one black and white dog (his body was white only a part of his face was black) the dog wore a pink vest and a yellow pants, next to the big dog there was two white dogs each of them was wearing a black cloak and they had big axes in their hands, all the dogs played cards at the moment except one dog that set on the next table he was a white dog and wore armor, the dog was playing cards with himself? me and Sans walked forward to the bar, two chairs was empty Sans set in the right chair and I set in the left chair, next to me two birds were sitting one was red with a long yellow vest and a pale orange one with a yellow vest and brown pants "hey grillbs" Sans said to a monster who was made of fire, Sans told me that his name is Grillby, Grillby had glasses and black and white barman suit, he held a white small rag (probably to clean the table) "burger of fries?" Sans ansked me "Um I think I'll take fries, I want to save some place for the spaghetti that Papyrus is making" I answered "good choice" "Grillby give the kid some fries" Sans said as Grillby went to the kitchen to bring some fries. In a minute Grillby came back with some fries. "Aren't you hungry too?" I asked Sans "no i'll probably eat back home" He answered, Sans watched me quickly while I was eating. After a few minutes I finished to eat and I searched for some money that I could pay to Grillby "no need kid, grillby put it on my tab" Sans said as we left the bar/restaurant, we were back at the freezing weather outside lucky to me that their house wasn't far from the bar/restaurant. As we opened to door Papyrus came "AH GOOD THAT YOU TWO ARE BACK, THE SPAGHETTI IS READY! " Papyrus said excited to let me taste his spaghetti, we sat down on the chairs as Papyrus brought our meals and we started eating, I took the first bite and the spaghetti tasted really good "I got to say Papyrus, your spaghetti is really good" I said while I was eating "of course his spaghetti is the best" Sans said "OH WHY THANK YOU TWO" Papyrus said, I can tell he blushed a little. After we finished eating I felt a little sleepy "Papyrus do you have some kind of a spare bed?" I asked "NO I DON'T THINK SO, BUT YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY BED IF YOU WANT TO, I'M SURE WE'LL FIND TO THIS A SOLUTION NAH HEH HEH" Papyrus answered and so I went upstairs to sleep~

**~Part 6-More trouble is coming~**

(Kris is telling the story/Kris POV)

"And after I woke up I me you guys" Lancer said as he finished the story "That's a hell of a story Lancer" Susie said "It was a really nice story" Ralsei said nicely I didn't have much to say but I can tell that the story was nice, we all snapped when we felt a rumbling from the ground "What's happening?" Susie asked "I don't know but I think it's not a good sign" I answered still trying to figure out what's going on "I THINK WE NEED TO CHECK IT OUT" Papyrus said as we all went to the door. We all went outside and. . .

it was terrifying. . . cracks in the ground people screaming and running in fear, the houses are shaking and cracking into pieces, trees are falling to the ground, we all stood shocked in fear of what is going on in this terrifying moment as something moved towards us and that's. . . when everything went black


	3. Chapter 3- The First Test Part 2

**~Author note~**

There we go chapter 3,I had really fun writing this chapter and please be patient for the next part!

**~Part 1-Greetings~**

(Kris is telling the story/Kris POV)

And then it all went black

fear

cold

so cold

That's all I could feel.

I opened my eyes slowly, flattering them as my vision became lass blurry, it's all so dark here and so cold, why it's so cold?

As I opened my eyes and my vision became clear I was trapped, it all was black. I looked around to see no one I had no idea where am I and where are the others, it was so quiet I could hear nothing but myself and the cold wind(?)

I couldn't find my sword that thing probably took it, and I wonder what happened to the others, are they ok? are they dead? no they can't be dead, right? As I turned around I saw something, no. . .I saw someone, they were standing and they looked a child, red hair that reaches to their shoulder, they wore a sweater it was light green with a big yellow streak in the middle and above it they wore a golden locket, brown pants and dark brown shoes, their skin was pale with some kind of blushing a big smile was on their face and red Ruby eyes like mine staring at me with an innocent look. I thought I was dreaming no one entered my cell or at least I'm sure of it

"Greetings" They said with a big smile on their face

"W-what W-who?" I asked my voice rumbling from the cold wind.

"I am Chara" They answered kindly "I-I am Kris" I said my voice still rumbling "H-how did you get h-here?" I asked "You know, at first I thought you couldn't see me but now that I find out that you can that makes it very interesting" Chara answered "Why wouldn't I?" I asked my voice stopped rumble because I got used to the freezing wind here "All you see to see me you need to be special you need to be with a strong DETERMINATION after all" Chara said "Determination?" I asked still confused "You see DETERMINATION is a strong power that every soul has, monsters has it in a week level but humans have a strong DETERMINATION and that's why human soul is more powerful then a monster soul" Chara said with a grin on their face "And you see I have a partner that have been captured a few days ago and I need you to do for me a little favor" Chara continued "You need me to free them aren't you" I responded with a serious look "Now you get it" Chara said with a smile "And how are you planning to get out of this place?, because I don't really see a way out" I asked "Don't worry I will guide you" Chara pused "So are you agree?" They continued "Yes in one condition, that you and your partner will help me get my friends back" I answered, I couldn't leave my friends behind and I would do anything to save them. "Alright, now I need you to do what I said to get out of here" Chara said

**~Part 2-Determination~**

"Now I need you to listen, you have Determination and that can get us out of here, but first you need to know how to use it" Chara said with a serious tone "And I'm going to show you how" They continued. "I need you to use weapon a destroy those bars" Chara said "I lost my sword when I got here" I answered sadly "But you can form one, as I said you have a strong determination and that's how you're going to get of here" Chara said grinning at me "I can do that? " I asked confused "Yes as I told you, now enough talking and more doing" Chara answered with a half angry face. "First I need you to focus I need you to feel that power in your soul, reach to it and connect with it" Chara said with a pause as I sat on the floor and started to focus "Think about your friends, think about your family think about they would want you to stay determined" Chara continued. I thought about how I am getting out of here I thought about my friends and how they are going to be happy when it all ends, I needed to be there for them I needed to stay DETERMINED. Suddenly my soul started glowing a bright red and with that glow a sword appeared in my had, a shiny glowing red sword appeared as I stared with wide eyes at it, "Good" Chara broke the silence "You know what to do next" they continued. I walked towards the draw bars, I raised my sword high and sliced the bars creating a hole in it. "We got out, now where exactly is your partner? " I asked Chara "Follow me" Chara answered as they flew away as I started following them through the dark hallways with my sword in hand. We walked until Chara stopped in front of a strange room, as we got in I saw another kid, this one was different, their hair was straight and short(short as Chara's hair) Unlike Chara their hair color was dark brown, third skin was a little dark (a bright brown), they wore a blue sweater with 2 purple stripes in the middle, dark blue pants and a darker blue shoes, their eyes we're close and they were attached to a machine that was connected to their chest and handcuff holder their hands and legs, the child was unconscious. I swang my sword and destroyed this machine as I grabbed them and softly placed their body on the floor, "Now what?" I asked "They are week they need a few minutes to wake up" Chara said and we set on the floor next to Chara's partner. "So what was that machine? and what did it wanted from your partner?" I asked "The same thing they'll want from you, DETERMINATION" Chara said with a soft sad look "You see if they weren't then I wouldn't even be here" Chara took a small pause before they continued "I died a long time ago because of a disease, my last death wish was to see the flowers of my village as I died my brother Asriel wanted to make this with come true, he absorbed my soul and took my body to the surface and from there to my village that I lived before I fell underground and lived with the monsters. As we got to the village " Chara paused again with tears in their eyes "The humans thought that he killed me and started giving him all they got. . . spears. . . arrows, my brother could destroy everyone in the village in seconds but he didn't fought back. After a few minutes he went back to the underground with my body in his hands, he was bleeding I could feel it because his soul was with mine and so he got to the royal garden and placed my body on the flowers and with a second he faded away and so do I and my body. . . they killed him. . . he was just a kid. . . I was asleep for a century and so Frisk fell to the underground and their determination is what woke me up from the dead" Chara finished with a dark look on their faceface. There was a silence for a few minutes until a cough from Chara's partner broke the silence "Uhhh where am I?" They spoke as they softly set in front of us on the floor, although they didn't look awake their eyes were closed "Welcome back" Chara was the first to speak to their partner "Who's this?" Chara's partner asked "I'm Kris" I answered looking them in their eyes(?) "I'm Frisk" they answered with a smile "Kris is the one who broke that machine" Chara said as we stood up with a soft smile "We got your partner now you two are going to help me find my friends" I said with determined face "Wait Chara Kris can see you?" Frisk asked "Yes he can" Chara did a small pause "Kris has a similar DETERMINATION level as yours" Chara answered

**~Part 3-We need to get out~**

"So are you going to help?" I asked the two children "Yes! I don't want to leave your friends suffer here and so I'm not leaving anyone behind!" Frisk announced their face filled with determination "Follow me I know where are your friends" Chara said.

***Time skip 25 minutes***

The whole place was so dark and there was so sigh of life in it and I lost track of time. We got into a hallway, we heard a noises comes from the hallway, I started running towards the noise Frisk and Chara following me, we saw a cell, similar to mine but bigger, I moved forward and finally I could see what was in the cell, who was in the cell that was making all the noise. I saw Susie in the cell punching the wall in force to try and get out of there. "I have to get out of here! I have to find them! " Susie shouted growling in anger "Susie" I finally spoke and she turned her attention to me "How did you-" "I got some help" I cut her as she turned her head to Frisk, she couldn't see Chara, "Susie I need you to get a few stars back" I said as I summoned my sword who was made of DETERMINATION and I simply cut a hole in the bars "You got some new tricks huh?" Susie asked a bit shocked of what did just happened "We need to find the others" I said "I need to find my axe" Susie said searching for her weapon, after a few seconds the noticed that her axe was attached into some nearby wall, she punched the wall and broke the metal that held her axe, simply lifting her axe "I'm ready" Susie said as she moved towards us and stopped by my side "I'm Frisk" Frisk simply introduced themselves "Frisk do you have any idea where is the others?" I questioned Frisk looking at Chara meaning that the question ment for them "Follow me" Chara started to walk, me Susie and Frisk following her, Frisk in front of us pretending to be the guider because of Susie who can't see or hear Chara

***Time skip 10 minutes***

"Are you sure Frisk knows the way?" Susie asked me "Yes I do, they were more then we've been" I simply answered this place was so dark only a few small lights were there, all we've seen in this place was dark halls and cells it's like it was a prison a really big prison. We continued to walk until we stopped by a big cell, it was bigger then Susie's cell and two figures were sitting there, Lancer and Ralsei, As Susie spotted them she ran towards the cell and cut a hole in the bars with her axe. Lancer immediately hugged Susie as I ran and hugged Ralsei. I am so happy we're all together again, Frisk stood nearby us next to them Chara they both watched us with a soft smiles. "Frisk do you know where is the exit?" Susie asked, Frisk looked at Chara and Chara shook their head and after them Frisk shook their head, "Great just. . .great" Susie frowned in anger "Don't worry Susie I'm sure we can find the exit" Ralsei said determined to find the exit.

**~Part 4-Darker yet darker~**

"Yeah" Lancer finally spoke. We started walking, Chara first after them Susie after Susie me after me Ralsei after Ralsei Lancer and after Lancer Frisk. As we walked into a strange area we all could hear some strange noises coming from the walls, we ignore the noises and continue walking, Frisk turned their head to look around and said they saw creatures I turned around my head too and I saw these creatures, they weren't like everything I saw I'm not sure it's a them anymore, they looked like they were melting I couldn't recognize the faces for some of them they looked like monsters but they weren't they were something else bother a human or monster, they all looked like they were suffering inside and outside, they were inside a different cells, I think those noises were them trying to talk to us but they couldn't, I looked back at Frisk and I saw a horrified expression on their face and I looked forward to see Susie and Chara ignoring them looking forward trying to avoid all the noise, I looked back once again to look at Ralsei who tried not to look at these creatures and Lancer with a terrified face like he had seen a ghost. I had a strange feeling that Chara saw it before but I couldn't talk to them without anyone noticing and telling me to stop talking to myself. Finally we passed the area and the silence came back we could only hear out thoughts and our own quiet breathing, finally we saw something a door it was bright gray and it looked like it was glowing, "Uh where do you think this door will lead?" Susie broke the silence between us "This door might lead to the exit" I said while looking at this door it was interesting in it's way, a few minutes passed and we finally walked towards the door. Susie opened the door and we all walked in one by one, it was dark there I could see that only darkness filled the room except from one single area where someone was standing in front of us staring at us. Their wore a black long coat which almost landed on the floor, dark gray sweater dark brown pants that almost covered their shoes with was black, their face was white two dark eye sockets with two little lights, two cuts on both eyes, on the right eye a cut from the eye up to the top of their head on the left a cut from the button of their eye to the button of their chin, they didn't had nose or a nose bone it was just blank, they were tall. They just stared at us quietly, we just all stood there trying to figure out where are we and who is this monster(?). "Hello?" Ralsei broke the silence in the room, then the monster(?) Finally spoke but we couldn't figure out what they said


	4. The First Test part 3

~Author note~

Before you start I want to thank you for all of your support and patience, I appreciate your wait and this chapter will be longer then the rest of the chapters that I wrote, as it will be the final part of the first test. I'm sorry I updated to late I was busy and finally and hopefully I won't have any tests this year and soon there will be for me the summer vacation so I'll have much time to write and update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and next update will come soon!

~Part 1-interesting~

then the monster(?) Finally spoke but we couldn't figure out what they said

It was in a unknown language(?) we weren't even sure this was a language, we all just stared at them for a few minutes and they just waited for a response from us, their voice was quite low(from what it sounded like) so we guessed it's "he".

"What do you want?" Susie finally spoke up breaking the silence " " he replied in the unknown language, "I'm sorry but we can't understand you" Ralsei said trying to be polite, he mattered something that couldn't hear "Oh right I nearly forgot that you can't understand wingdings" He said "Who are you?" Frisk said, their voice was a bit quiet, "my name is WD Gaster I was the former royal scientist I was the one who created the Core" He paused "I was about to discover something that will change our world and will may lead us to the way to exit the underground" He paused again "but there was an accident, and I fell to my own creation, thrown to the void a world without time and space and it seemed that I have been pulled out of existence" He ended, I didn't knew what CORE was he talking about but it looked like Frisk knew, Frisk stood there facing Gaster with an amezed look "What is the core?" I asked "The CORE of the underground, the machine that keeps this place alive and powering the underground" Frisk answeredanswered, "Anyway enough talking what do you want from us?" Susie said in a serious tone. Gaster walked towards us and stopped two feet away "As you have seen there is something dangerous out here that can lead the underground into chaos" he paused, his face looked up a little worried "yet I haven't discovered it's sorce of power or where it came from" Gaster ended "And what does it involves us?" Susie questioned Gaster, Gaster gave a small smile " As you can see there is the legend " He said with a pause "You know about the legend?" Ralsei cut Gaster "Yes I do know about the legend, the legend of the light and dark, the legend of the lightners that will save the world from enternal darkness, you light heros might have a chance to defeat or at least harm this unknown creature and you might have more positive chances with the two children with the power of DETERMINATION, even tho you already have one I think three humans with DETERMINATION will be better" Gaster said now we could fully understand him, tho I can't figure out how does he know about DETERMINATION I mean no other monster knew, and he said three does it mean he can see Chara too?"Uh I can only see two humans here" Susie said confused "Ah of course of course, you may have a problem seeing Chara" he said "Who's Chara?" he was cut off by Susie who was still confused with the rest of gang, I could see Chara and Frisk confused as well about how he could see Chara, Chara looked at him in the eyes with a serious look and also anger with their Ruby red eyes "Chara, Chara Dreemurr, the first human that fell underground, the human who became a part of the royal family, the child who was determined to come underground to the world of monsters, the human that their dying wish was to see the flowers of their village, the human who died with prince Asriel" Gaster said, I could see Chara's face becomes darker and their eyes shine brighter red, they were angry they looked angry and yet they waited for Gaster to say something, their look was like a warning, "And how does it help us like you said Chara is dead" Susie announced "Not completely dead" Gaster said "Years after Chara's death the eighth human fell into the underground, and their name was Frisk" suddenly all eyes looked over a nervous Frisk, he continued "All the human children were strong but Frisk was different they were more DETERMINED" another pause there were confused looks on everybody's face "They went through the underground and didn't hurt a single monster, only befriending them or at least trying to" another pause Frisk looked really nervous and somehow their look darkened a bit. Have they done something wrong? Gaster looked over to Frisk with an insure look, they nodded for him to continue "However they couldn't possibly go through the whole underground that easy. Like I said in every single soul there is the power DETERMINATION, and humans have more of that then any monster, however there are seven soul types:

KINDNESS

INTEGRITY

JUSTICE

PATIENCE

BRAVERY

PERSEVERANCE,

and the final DETERMINATION.

Each one of them has different types of magic and pretty strong in their own way, but DETERMINATION is the stronger since-" "They are the most determined" Frisk continued for him. "Of course as you have guessed Frisk has the DETERMINATION type of soul and so they had the ability to SAVE, RELOAD, CONTINUED and RESET, Which means that everytime they died they just reloaded their save file and tried again until the succeeded and continued forward. It all was nice it all was good until. . . they reached the end" I could see tears forming in Frisk's eyes as Gaster finished "Little Frisky was a little curious and wanted to try something different they wanted to explore the other possibilities. I can't blame them who wouldn't want to see what would have happened if everything has been gone different and so they made a RESET" I could hear little sobs coming from Frisk and Chara gave a sad look "And so they started THE GENOCIDE. They started turning every monster in the underground to dust. Oh Frisk you haven't thought of the consequences right?" More tears fell to their dark cheeks "Then when every monster has turned to dust Chara was finally awoken. Chara had a soul of DETERMINATION too and finally they were awake, but something wasn't right isn't it Chara couldn't to just come back to life like nothing happened, no something has happened to them something they gained in their 'rest'. THE POWER OF HATE" Frisk started crying loud frozen in their place as the story continued "Chara wanted to erase that timeline, there was nothing left in there and so there was another RESET. This timeline, although I'm surprised that Chara is still stable hate and determination aren't the best combination"

no one deared to say a single word we all reamained in silence. "But what is in the past is in the past Frisk is not that person and so does Chara" Frisk stopped crying and began wiping their face from all the tears.

~Part 2-Soul~

Gaster finally finished his speech/explanation about Chara, and Frisk looks ok for now "As now we all know we have the lightners and two DETERMINATION children, three with Kris" "So what's the plan?" Susie finally spoke in serious tone, "Yes as I said we have most chances defeating the creature but I'm afraid that we need more power to defeat this creature once and for all and I cannot take risks " He said and Frisk stepped forward "So what you're saying is that we need all the souls" They said in a little shaky tone "I always knew you're a clever child Frisk" And as he finished another gray door appered and it was open with only darkness inside "So where are we going?" Lancer asked "We are going to find the first soul" He walked forward to the door "And which one?" I asked "Kindness" that was his answer and we all walked forward to the blinding darkness.

We went into a room? no was it? no. . . it can't be a room is it? but it was something. . . .

There was black goop everywhere the floor was slimey, we were drowning? but yet still standing on land. "Where are we?" False information was the first to open his mouth, we all walked into the place one after the other when Gaster is in front as we walked forward moor goop seams to appear. "We are in a place I believe it keeps the souls or some of them. This is a place between time and space like the void but. . . a little different, now we know that this creature have some power to mess with time and space" Gaster looked around and yet there was nothing but the black goop. We looked at our legs to check out that we aren't actually drowning or some kind of creature would just out of the floor, it was "This is disgusting there's all that stuff everywhere and remind me ,what are we doing here again?" like Susie said it was disgusting "*sigh* We are here to collect the seven souls so we can defet that creature and banish it" it seems that Gaster nor Chara doesn't mind the goop well I think that's because Gaster was in the void for years and Chara is a ghost(?). We heard something "What was that?" Lancer looked around with Susie trying to find the source of it, what really was that? suddenly a sharp spike was thrown in intend to hurt Frisk but they dodged it in a second. We saw what was there, it was a melting humanoid shaped creature with held melted horns and big sharp claws in the exact color of the black goo. It started attacking us black spikes coming from the ground and sides, Susie starts attacking it, the sounds of slashes and sharp noises are filling the place. We're moving left, right, up ,down dodging the spikes as the creature continues to roar. The creature comes to hit Frisk, they're dodging with a slide, their hands are glowing with bright hand and they summoned two bright red swords. The spike is coming to me I block it with my sword and slashing the spike, the creature screams in pain, jump jump slide ,Frisk is dodging the attacks ,slash, they cut another spike another scream and another one with Susie slicing the creature in the chest and it falls down. "What the hell what that?!?" Susie hissed "It might be a part of the protection system here and I am sure it didn't came here alone" Gaster stepped forward and we all after him "Hopefully we won't have to see any of these" Lancer cringed as he walked around the now dead creature. We heard noises but nothing the cold was growing, this place was pure darkness that we could only see ourselves.

I heard something

It was a loud muffled sound

A yell?

A Cry?

A scream?

We listened quietly to the sound "Do you think there is someone else there?" asked Raised as he tries to ignore the sound "Maybe it's a trap that these things are using on us? Let's just keep going" Susie game a nervous look to Ralsei.

As far as we wanted we couldn't I honestly the voices it didn't stop only to making us shiver at what could that voice be. We walked into the endless darkness and it was getting colder, finally we realized that we weren't doing much process of getting the souls "Alright I'm done these voices won't stop and we aren't going anywhere, I'm going to head to where those voices are coming from" Susie gumbled as she started walking towards the noises. "I don't think we have much choices here, I don't think there is anything in the direction that we're going" Frisk started walking towards Susie. Frisk were right weren't they?

Maybe that wasn't a trap?

Maybe there really is someone here too?

Maybe they will help us?

I started walking after Frisk and the others afterwards.

~Part 3-Looking for someone~

As we continued to walk the noises were getting louder. Our footsteps achoed in the darkness, it almost seem that there wasn't any walls here and yet there was a ground, not the most stable but we could still walk on it. I looked to each side to check if something was coming and as for Chara they just reamained quiet Chara was just watching us they didn't create too much eye contact with me or Frisk the child just watched as they were waiting for something to appear, maybe they knew what was going on.

Maybe this has been happened before?

Maybe. . . ?

Hundreds of thoughts were on my head of my suspicion, maybe I should ask Chara later, that way I won't be looking like I'm talking to myself. There was some dripping noises on our way. Chara and I finally created eye contact , ruby eyes staring into another pair of ruby eyes, Chara looked concerned? Did something happened? What was going on? I walked a little closer to them "What's is going on?" I continued to stare into their eyes "I can feel something is coming" they looked away "I can feel another soul but I can feel something else is hurting the soul" They looked back to me "I'm afraid that we will be too late for saving the soul" Chara's words concerned me and so they also caused more questions to pop in my mind, Gaster also looked as he was concerned, maybe he could feel the soul too, that didn't matter now we needed to find the soul so we could go back to our normal place or at least save this world. . . I miss mom, I miss dad, I miss Asriel, I just wished time were back to normal before this all started that times when me and Asriel would play together and we were happy, I miss those times when mom baked a pie and sometimes we would help her, I miss those times when we would all watch a movie at night, I just want to go back to those times. . . Why it's so hard? Why it's so hard to just live a normal life? It's not that I don't like being with Susie Lancer and Ralsei, it's just that. . . it's just that. . . I can't even think of a proper reason am I?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when we heard a rumbling sound and the ground was shaking again. Three dark creatures like we've seen before appered before us and behind them there was a faint small green light close to another figure. We all backed from all the sudden danger and started to attack the threat. Flames, spades, magic spells, bones, Gaster Blaster and red energy filled the room as we attacked, the battle was tough and some of the attacks were hard to dodge, Susie got hit a few times by the creatures by surprise but she continued to fight with her all might, blocking the attacks and pink flames all over, Lancer dashed to Susie and the used a combo attack combining their magic spades with pink flames and few pink fire slashes flying to one of the creatures, it hissed in pain when it fell to the ground. Meanwhile Ralsei and I attack another creature, Ralsei used one of his spells to attack it and I started hitting it with my sword "Kris I can try to use my spell on you sword and then you can attack it!" I dashed through the spikes to Ralsei and gave him my sword, he started using the spell as I used my shield to block some of the attacks "Kris it's ready!" I took the sword and started running towards the creature and then in one slice it split to two and started melting. A sounds of blasters and slices could be heard from behind, Gaster and Frisk already started attacking tougher by Frisk combining their determination with the Gaster Blaster and bones, red flames and red energy could be seen as they vaporized the creature, I could see Frisk bleeding a little from a few wounds on their hands and one on their cheek. The battle was over with exhaustion and victory. Ralsei offered to Susie that he will use some healing magic on her wounds, she agreed. We all set on the floor for a moment to rest , even Chara set with Frisk petting their shoulder and looking at them with a small smile, Gaster who set with us too was looking towards the green light probably trying to guess what that was even tho the noises we heard earlier suddenly stopped when the battle started. . . it was weird. I got up and started going to the green light, step after step the light became brighter and then I saw a machine the same I saw that Frisk was connected into, the machine was connected to another child, she had ginger wave straight hair, pale skin with frackeles over her cheeks nose and a part of their legs and hands, she was wearing a light blue shirt and bright yellow skirt, over the shirt and the skirt she was wearing a grayish green apron with a small area of the top and the button colored in dark green and a small dark green heart on the middle, dark brown snickers and long white socks with a Greek steak over on the top. I summoned my sword and destroyed it causing the teen to fall over the floor with a soft grunt and to everyone to jump a little because of the sudden loud noise. She quickly starting getting herself up and open her emerald green eyes flattering to look in every direction and scan the place "Where?. . . Who? " her voice was soft, I was about to say something but I was cut off by Gaster "Welcome back child, as far as we know we are in unknown place and you were trapped for an unknown cause" Gaster explained but I think is explanation caused her to have more questions then answers. Lancer jolted over her "Oh what's your name? Mine is Lancer and the one that looks like a dinosaur is Susie, the toothpaste boy with the green hat there is Ralsei, the one with the blue skin is Kris, right there with the stripped shirt is Frisk and this weird tall monster right here is Gaster" Lancer was excited and Frisk was giggling about the nickname Lancer called Ralsei "My name is Ally Livrecoll nice to meet you all!" she happily answered. Gaster somewhat looked worried "As it's nice to meet each other I think something bigger is coming and we need to be ready" he paused

"I fear. . . that this was only the first test"


	5. Author Note

Heyyyyyyy long time no see! It's been a while since I've visited here ,and I'm here to explain a few things.

One as you've noticed I haven't updated this story for a long time ,and let's just say that I'm not the best writer. I started to write this story as and idea and it became so much more, but as time goes on writing this book is stressing me out a lot and it's kinda hard to write a full chapter.

Two when I finished my first chapter here ,I decided to start a comic based on this unfinished story, well at least unfinished here and in any social site. This story is already finished in my head and I really want to start writing it but I can't find the words.

Three it's hard to keep up with a series that has a story and a comic and also uploading a video to my YT channel every week. I really love the comic I love how much I improved and the little events that there is in the comic but there isn't in the story. I want you all to enjoy the full story without anything missing.

So I've decided and I don't think Underune is going to continue as a fiction instead it's going to continue as a comic.

Sorry if I disappointed some of you but I don't want too much on my back and believe me this decision was really though.

Go read the comic: https/underune-two-worlds-meeting./post/184017076876/underune-two-worlds-meeting-napstrgirl


End file.
